


Touch Me

by Akala



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akala/pseuds/Akala
Summary: One shot drabble of Yuri coming home to get it on with a big, beautiful Russian we all know and love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the first thing I'm posting on here. I pretty much just write smut drabbles as an outlet for my anxiety. I hope someone out there enjoys it. I love Yuuri and Victor so much. Their passion is something that really inspires me.

It had been a long day and kissing this big, beautiful Russian was all Yuuri could think about. Their hands cradling each others faces, their breath mixing, tongues desperately exploring. Yuuri moved down Victor's neck, sucking and biting. As his pelvis made contact with the other, he felt an impeccable hardness.

“Victor. You want some help with that?” Yuuri asked between kisses.

“Hm?”

Yuuri placed an open palm on the bottom of his clothed erection following up the shaft with two fingers which drew a gasp and a low moan out of his partner, “That, Victor.”

He swallowed, looking to Yuuri, whose liquid black eyes were so wild and sure. Victor felt intimidated by them—that his own eyes must look desperate and pleading. Yuuri's ability to make him feel vulnerable was unparalleled. Despite the man Yuuri thought he was, Victor had known, since their first meeting, who was really behind those eyes; a seductive, confident lover and fighter.

“Yuuri.”

“Yes, my Victor?”

Without a word Victor kissed him deep, humming as Yuri continued to stroke him, occasionally teasing him with a grind of his now solid hips. 

“Bedroom,” Victor managed to say as Yuuri was attending his neck again. 

It felt like they ran for the room, both of them ditching their shirts somewhere between the distance. Pants came off there and they touched bare skin and underwear together, kissing more, massaging. Yuuri pushed Victor onto the bed roughly and climbed on top, continuing to touch, kiss, lick, grind.

“Yuuri, take mine off,”

Yuuri instead sat on Victor's chest, bringing his crotch to his face. Victor buried his face in it, taking in his scent, kissing along Yuuri's cloth covered shaft. Yuuri pulled himself out of the boxers and Victor took him in his mouth, pulling him into his throat. He gagged softly, making sure to breathe better. Yuuri was trying to keep still, biting his own fist and whimpering. He got up and decided to finally pull off Victor's shorts. He buried his face into the flesh, much like his partner, locking eyes as he trailed his tongue up the length. Victor arched his back, begging with his motions before Yuuri took him in deep, slow, agonizingly making his way back up to the head where he lingered and swirled his tongue. Victor was gasping out loud, pulling on Yuuri's thick black hair. He shook and warned that he may come.

Yuuri pulled off, rolling over to get lubricant out of the nightstand. He shook the bottle, almost dancing towards Victor, artfully pouring the liquid all over his cock. Victor laughed loud at the intentional silliness as Yuuri made overly suggestive eyebrows at him. Snapping the lid closed, he tossed the bottle, climbing back on top of Victor, bending down to kiss him while he worked the lubricant over his shaft, drawing out a pleased hum. 

Yuuri tested the head of Victor's length to his entrance, sucking in a little breath. He swirled the well-lubed member to spread it on himself, pushing in just slightly. Victor's toes curled. Yuuri then took a deep breath and pushed Victor in, exhaling as he slid further and further down the length. He groaned from the tightness, trying to relax and stretch. He thought to his love and his trust of the man below him, who twisted and whined from pleasure. Swallowing the tightness in his throat, Yuuri sighed as the last of Victor was in. 

Victor caressed the hands shaking against him, “Are you alright?”

Yuuri who's eyes were closed in focus jumped a little at the contact and break in silence. He looked down at Victor, nodded and smiled, eyes almost sparkling with reassurance.

“Are you?”

“Of course. You feel perfect”

Yuuri smiled and then sighed. He started to move, causing more breaks in silence as they answered each other's cries. Up, and back down, a rotation of hips to meet each other while their sweat mingled and breaths created rhythm. Yuuri tilted his head back and moaned as Victor hit his prostate, picking up a more wild pace. He was a sight to behold, riding—no, undulating on top of Victor's porcelain hips. His motions were musical, fluid; he let out shaking breath on the downbeat, running hands through his own hair. 

“Yuuri,” he looked down, continuing to bite his lip, “Your Eros is showing.”

Yuuri chuckled, smiling until his face became suddenly serious with passion.

“Touch me, Victor”

Victor's hands, shaking on either side of Yuuri's hips, closed the inches of distance, rubbing circles into his skin until one separated to pay attention to Yuuri's cock. The rider threw his head back at the contact, making a throaty whine--a crescendo an open mouthed moan. He picked up the pace, turning Victor's world upside down. There was natural hesitation of his hand from the surprise of Yuri's bounce, but he tried not to make it noticeable, twisting a fist around the erection at hand. Yuuri let saliva fall below him, moaning loud as the lubrication took effect. 

“Victor,” he sighed, “Ahh Victor,” he moaned as the hand sped up its once slow pace, “Fuck, ahh, fuck”

“Yuuri,” Victor hissed, “my Yuuri--come for me.”

The command took Yuuri by storm. He was very loud now, almost keening for his release—his face red and encompassed in dewy sweat, “Oh god, Victor. Come in me, come in me,”

“Shh. Let me go deep now,” Victor clapped his hands on either side of those hips, bent his knees and drove up into Yuuri, who nearly screamed, taking the hits until coming all over the two of them, shaking and shuddering, crying out a strangled version of Victor's name. Victor watched his rapid breathing and twitching abdomen as he continued to pummel him and finally filled him up. Yuuri sat trembling, gasping, still connected with Victor at the pelvis and eyes, catching his breath. He was still throbbing from the experience. He slowly pulled off of Victor's faded hardness and collapsed beside him, somehow ignoring the fluids. They turned to each other, foreheads pressed together.

“You're incredible, Yuuri,” Victor spoke first. Yuuri blushed and smiled, kissing Victor's pale lips. 

“I'm only as incredible as my coach”

Victor frowned, “Yuuri, please. You inspire me, remember?”

“Right, right,” Yuuri let out a mild laugh, kissing Victor longer this time, “I love you,” he breathed on the other's lips.

“You are my star, Yuuri. My love is unending. Through your beauty, your ugly, your aging, your pain. Through the good and bad...all things in between. Oh god, Yuuri,” he pulled him in close, almost violent, “Yuuri Yuuri,” came the whispers, then the slow-rolling tears. “I'm so happy, Yuuri I feel so much with you.”

“Shh, Victor, it's okay,” Yuuri stroked Victor's silver hair while the older man swallowed a sob, “Shh, I love you,” he kissed his white forehead, “I love you,” one cheek, the other, “love y--” his lips. He thumbed away the tears and stared into Victor's sea green eyes, “You were always way more poetic with words.” Victor laughed out loud, snuggling down to rest his head on Yuuri's chest. Yuuri sighed, smiling as his eyes closed. “Rest now,” he murmured, “I love you. Forever.”

But Victor had already fallen deep asleep.


End file.
